<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mycroft's Basement by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395222">Mycroft's Basement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consentacles, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's basement always gave Greg the willies. He's about to find out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consentacles_Collection2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mycroft's Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg was a grown man. He’d settled comfortably into adulthood by now, was a cop, for pity’s sake. And yet Mycroft’s basement gave him the willies. The very few times he’d ventured down there he’d hurried back up the stairs with the bottle of wine he’d retrieved, feeling like he was about to be jumped from the shadows or something was going to come through the closed and heavy door that lay beyond the wine rack.</p><p>After the first few times, Greg generally found a reason for Mycroft to get the wine instead.</p><p>He felt Mycroft watching him. They’d grown closer, become lovers and something more. Greg hadn’t thought he’d ever get married again, but he found himself wondering what kind of ring Mycroft would like. There was some part of Mycroft that he was holding back, but Greg chalked it up to his job and was careful not to press him about things. He wanted to be someone Mycroft could trust and rely on, not another burden in his stressful and busy life.</p><p>Still, one dark and stormy evening Mycroft seemed more on edge than usual. Greg slipped behind him and rubbed his shoulders. “Everything alright?” he asked.</p><p>Mycroft sighed, then turned in Greg’s arms and kissed him. “I have something I need to show you. But I’m afraid of your reaction.”</p><p>Greg gave him a soft smile. “Whatever it is, it won’t change how I feel about you. I love you.”</p><p>Mycroft leaned forward and tilted their heads together. “You are too good for me.”</p><p>“Never.” Greg kissed his nose.</p><p>Mycroft smiled softly, sadly. “I love you, too. Wait here. Come to the basement in five minutes.”</p><p>Greg felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but he smiled. “Sure, love. Five minutes.”</p><p>Mycroft kissed him again, then stepped free of his arms and headed for the stairs.</p><p>Greg sat on the sofa and looked at the clock on the mantle. He took a sip of his drink. Was this some sort of <i>Arsenic and Old Lace</i> situation? Surely Mycroft had other places to hide bodies besides his basement. Not that he wanted to know about that if he did.</p><p>The clock struck the hour as the five minutes finished. Greg took a breath and put down his glass, steeling himself and headed for the stairs. Thunder rolled in the distance. He almost laughed. Leave it up to Mycroft Holmes to have a flair for the dramatic.</p><p>He moved down the stairs, uncertain what to expect, but also unsurprised to find the heavy door open and a light glowing beyond. Greg really hoped things weren’t about to go more <i>Cask of Amontillado</i>. He moved towards the light like a moth to a flame.</p><p>He took one more breath and stepped across the threshold. Mycroft stood in the middle of the room. Well, Mycroft, but Not-Mycroft. There was something Mycroft shaped about him, but there was something else, as if Greg’s gaze slipped off if he tried to look too long. Also those were definitely tentacles writhing about him and he was glowing faintly, like some kind of cave mushroom.</p><p>Greg took another step closer. “So… not quite human then?” he said.</p><p>“Obviously,” said Mycroft, his tone carrying affection and anxiety, even as it echoed strangely in Greg’s head.</p><p>Greg reached out and touched one of the tentacles, finding it firm to the touch and yet soft and pliant.</p><p>“I am part human. But also part Other.” One of the tentacles wrapped around Greg’s leg and up his thigh. He shivered, his cock reacting to the touch despite the strangeness of it all.</p><p>Mycroft cocked his head and wrapped a tentacle around his other leg. Greg bit back a groan. “You like this,” said Mycroft, wonder in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah well, you know I like being tied up,” said Greg, biting back a gasp as Mycroft brushed against the bulge in his trousers. “Not much different.”</p><p>Mycroft pulled him a little closer. “You want me? Even like this?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think I do. I really do.” Greg’s breath came a little short as his cock filled.</p><p>One of the tentacles stroked the shell of his ear. “Strip for me,” said Mycroft softly, releasing his legs.</p><p>Greg took a breath, then stripped in record time. Of course he’d been naked in front of Mycroft many times, but this was different. Mycroft’s glow pulsed as if he were pleased. The tentacles reached out again and pulled Greg close, wrapping around his limbs.</p><p>Moaning softly, Greg closed his eyes. Perhaps he should be terrified, but instead he felt secure. Safe. Whatever Mycroft was or wasn’t, he would never hurt him.</p><p>A tentacle slid between his thighs and teased against his arse. Mycroft spread his legs a little wider, easily supporting his weight. Greg groaned as Mycroft wrapped a smaller tentacle around his cock and began to slowly stroke.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Greg softly, relaxing further into Mycroft’s firm grip.</p><p>“I must admit this wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.” Mycroft’s voice sounded amused. He pushed the tentacle into Greg’s body, moving slowly and steadily, giving him a chance to adjust. It felt better than a toy, warm and alive, pulsing with every thrust.</p><p>Greg cocked open one eye. “Glad I can still surprise you.”</p><p>The tentacle around his cock moved faster, making Greg’s eyes slam shut as he moaned.</p><p>Mycroft chuckled. The tentacle in his arse suddenly withdrew. Before Greg could react a bigger one pushed in instead, thrusting and hitting his prostate.</p><p>Greg swore. The tentacles held him closer, tighter as Mycroft chased his climax, a low hum filling the room. Greg felt overwhelmed in all the best ways, delishily helpless, hardly aware of anything but the way Mycroft was moving, filling him over and over again.</p><p>There was a soft noise as Mycroft came. For a moment Greg lost track of everything in the haze of bliss. When he came back to himself, he was lying in a bed, Mycroft back to his human form and curled up around him.</p><p>Greg turned his head and kissed Mycroft gently. “I love you.”</p><p>Mycroft smiled into the kiss. “You’re amazing,” he said softly. “I love you, too. I… was afraid I would lose you over this.”</p><p>“It’s not what I expected,” said Greg. “To understate it. But I told you, it’s you I love.” He put his hand on Mycroft’s hip. “And if you ever want to repeat the experience...”</p><p>Mycroft chuckled and tucked his head against Greg’s throat. “I have to spend time in that form once every few months.”</p><p>“Well, now you don’t have to do it alone.” Greg moved his hand up to stroke Mycroft’s hair.</p><p>“I’m so glad,” said Mycroft sincerely. He sighed. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Rest. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Greg felt Mycroft drift off. Well, now he knew why the basement always felt off. He supposed some of the nights Mycroft had claimed he was working all night had been spent down here. It made his heart ache to think of Mycroft being forced to spend all that time alone. Well, not anymore. He’d stay by his side, sickness, health or… whatever this was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>much thanks to Beltainefaire and astudyinfic for readign along, and to bel for the beta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>